in_search_of_peacefandomcom-20200214-history
Calista Claybourne
Calista Isabelle Claybourne was known as a myth before she emerged from her prison under Estria. She's 54 years old. Personality Calista is a strong willed and slightly bossy person. She puts her mind to things and usually gets them done in an instant. Calista meditates most of her time in order to keep herself from interrupting people, or just to be left alone. She also has a strong sense of justice, but unlike Lillian, she's willing to sacrifice some for the good of the whole. Book 3 When the seal weakened, she broke the seal and erupted through Clementine's Castle floor. She later killed Zephyr and headed to Westerrose to exact her revenge on Lillian. While in Westerrose, she mistook Lizzie For Lillian and started to rampage with her giant wolf Fenrir. She then snapped Acrecia in two and proceeded to summon a meteor bigger than the moon to resume her plan. She was later stopped by Lizzie, Clara and Marisa. And revived everyone who had perished during her onslaught. She lived with Lizzie and Marisa to see if Clerics and Magicians and to explore the modern world. After an altercation with Cynthia about reviving Sora's real parents, she left Westerrose to Cinderella's domain where she revived Alucard and reformed [http://in-search-of-peace.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Events_and_Terms#Lillian.27s_Great_Triumvirate Lillian's Great Triumvirate].'' The Great War Calista's birth was one of rare circumstance. She was conceived on a prarie while her mother, Marie Claybourne, had drank pure magic. Although Marie died from the sudden introduction of magic, Calista was born with both types of magic making her the first and only Pure Magician. Years passed and Calista grew up with her single father who made her stay away from people because of her condtion. As a young girl, Calista was calm, silent and thoughtful about her friend, Lillian. She watched hergrow up from being a young thief to the first Queen of Westerrose. But even at such young ages, they began to drift apart. When rumors of the war were brewing, her father forbade her from seeing Lillian because she was ''Siding with the Clerics. Calista then spent her time practicing both types of magic under her mentor, Mayweather 24/7 unknowing that the human body can't handle the strain the Mana has on her. Years pass, and the war had begun, Calista vowed to follow Lillian to the throne despite her fathers orders. One fateful evening, with full control over her abilities, Lillian asked Calista to end the war anyway she wanted as long as it ends. Hesitantly, Calista saw and understood the futility of war and how the earth was a cradle of sin. So she chose to wipe the earth of most life and start over as it's one and only voice of reason. She nearly went through with it until she was ordered by Lillian to stop. She was later imprisoned under the ground by a seal for acts of treason. She spent her time there plotting her revenge on Lillian for betraying her and their friendship. Appearance Calista has long, wavy, light brown hair that fades to purple at the top, with hazel or light brown eyes. She wears a black and white dress with long strips of black fabric going across the middle and white fabric across the arms. Along with this dress, she wears a long cape. She also holds a giant, magical scroll called the Sorcerer's Tome. Abilities Being considered a deity, Calista has spells that range from recovery and destruction. *'Fenrir: ' By use of summoning, she calls up her pet wolf. Fenrir is a giant monstrosity of a wolf and grows when attacked. Fenrir can only be restrained by Lillian's special silk binding. *'Illusions': She has the ability to cast illusions on people making them see things or scenarios that never happened. *'Heaven Concealed': With help from Cinderella, Calista traps her opponent inside a Flaming meteor as in crashes to Earth. *'Revival': Deemed immoral and wrong by Clerics, Calista can bring people who have passed away back to life. She hates Playing God and uses it when needed. *'Planetary Devastation': Calista's divine power at it's greatest. She brings the the moon itself to shatter the earth and all life. She can use it once, and only once. *'Mana:' Mana rating of 100 Quotes I am not a saint. I too have numerous sins that went unpunished. And like a untreated wound, they will all fester and grow in number Asking for harmony will lead to nothing. For war and violence are embedded in human nature. And even I cannot defy nature. If you want to change the world, start with your neighbour. For one act of kindness can mean the world to someone. To Cynthia: * Harmony makes both a family and a nation prosperous. How prosperous is yours? * Learn from the past. Live in the present. And shape the future. Take these words to heart and you'll go far. To Alucard: * Because I use magic, I came to recognize Magicians and Clerics as equals and called on others to do the same. Will you support me? To Lillian: * You... really don't think the same way that I do, do you? Is aged ginger truly more pungent? * We both share the same idea of peace,but it's the way how they're achieved that sets us apart. * Do you think goodwill and love can help anything? Power is not will; it is the phenomenon of physically making things happen. To Lizzie: * I can see your mother in you, she was foolish to think that ideals and hope can solve the world's problems. And yet you dare stand before me... * Weak. Incompetent. Not a shred of talent. You are...How do I put this? A complete embarrassment to your mother... Trivia *Although Calista is revered as a goddess by many, she doesn't like the attention. * The name Calista comes from Greek background and means Most Beautiful *Calista's scared of modern technology, especially toasters. *Calista's favorite saying is: When you let go of what you are, you realize the things you can become *Calista's hair is naturally brown. Her magic takes a toll on her hair, making it a purple to yellow gradient. *In the game, If Cinderella or Alucard are on her team, her ultimate attack changes from Dichromatic Spark to Planetary Devastation. Relationships Cinderella: Friend and comrade during The Great War Also member of Lillian's Great Triumvirate. Lillian Harris: Former friend. Seraph Claybourne: Deceased husband. Aran Claybourne: Deceased son. Koran Claybourne: Granddaughter. Alucard: Also member of Lillian's Great Triumvirate. Solaris Torivel: Apprentice Mayweather Sullivan: Master and best friend Category:Characters